Facebook
by Andzia267
Summary: Raito namawia L do założenia Facebook'a. Lekkie L x Raito.


**Po tej długiej przerwie w końcu wróciłam, tym razem z Death Note'm. Przez ten cały czas bałam się pisać, potem bałam si, że już nie wiem jak i nie umiem. Bardzo się cieszę, że się przełamałam i w końcu coś napisałam. I to dłuższego niż ostatnio.**

* * *

-Ryuzaki, znaleźliśmy już Higuchi'ego, co robisz tak późno po nocach, idź spać, oglądasz Facebooka czy co?

-Yagami-kun, nie jesteśmy już przykuci, twoje godziny snu nie zależą od moich.

Detektyw nie raczył odwrócić się, aby spojrzeć na rozmówcę, tak naprawdę prawie nigdy tego nie robił. Nie dosyć, że nie wyglądał na wzruszonego godziną trzecią nad ranem, to jeszcze bezczelnie robił echo na cały budynek, klikaniem i mlaskaniem.

Używając komputera wyglądał jak dziecko, które pierwszy raz na oczy go widzi. Wykręcał nienaturalnie ramieniem i wciskał klawisze jednym wyciągniętym palcem, przy czym brudził siebie i komputer pudrem z pączka, który właśnie zajadał. Na ten widok Raito robiło się słabo.

Jakim cudem ktoś taki, może być najlepszym detektywem na świecie? A zresztą, to nie ma znaczenia, bo to on, jest bogiem, żaden detektyw, najlepszy, czy najgorszy nie dorasta mu do pięt.

-A masz Facebooka, Ryuzaki?

-A co to Facebook?

Oczy Raito swoją średnicą zaczęły już powoli dorównywać oczom L.

A może to jest najlepsza okazja? Może L jest taki naiwny?

Chociaż sam detektyw miał więcej procent na winę Raito, niż Raito na jego stopień jego naiwności, to nie szkoda mu było spróbować.

-Założymy ci, zobaczysz, będzie świetnie. To taki profil z twoim zdjęciem i imieniem.

-Yagami-kun, moje podejrzenia, że jesteś Kirą właśnie wzrosły do piętnastu procent.-Powiedział spokojnie wrzucając kostkę za kostką do swojej filiżanki z herbatą, nadal nie patrząc na rozmówcę, co coraz bardziej skłaniało Raito do uspokajania swojego drgającego lekko oka.

-Pokażę ci jak fajne to jest.

Zupełnie zignorował słowa L, skutecznie doprowadzając oko do porządku.

Maskując lekkie zdenerwowanie podekscytowaniem w "pokazaniu przyjacielowi świetnej zabawy", Raito przechwycił komputer, nad którym kucał w swój dziwny sposób L i zminimalizował dokument dotyczący sprawy Kiry. Otworzył przeglądarkę i wpisał "facebook".

Lawliet spojrzał na niego mało zaangażowany w całą sprawę z Facebook'iem, ale przyglądał się wyrazowi twarzy chłopaka, przewiercając go wielkimi wyłupiastymi oczami. Szukał na niej emocji, ale zawsze zastawał tylko maskę, która była oczywista, ale skutecznie zakrywała uczucia. Ale sam fakt jej istnienia dodawał mili procentów do teorii o Kirze.

Fakt, że podekscytowanie młodszego Yagami'ego było maską zdradzały jego oczy. Nie dosyć, że nie było w nich chociażby najmniejszej iskry szczęścia, to jeszcze tak bezczelnie iskrzył je ledwo widoczny karmazyn, którego nikt oprócz L nie mógł zauważyć, bo nikt bezkarnie nie wgapiał się w niego godzinami. Raito był piekielnie dobry. Owijał sobie ludzi wokół palca, _całe szczęście, że jestem socjopatą._

Te oczy.

Były zupełnie inne jeszcze niedawno.

Zero czerwieni. Były jakby większe, całe roztrzęsione, niewinne, i pełne emocji.

Teraz są puste i nie zdolne do okazywania niczego oprócz czerwieni.

Od razu zauważył tą zmianę.

Tak naprawdę wiedział już wszystko, włącznie z tym, że jest na przegranej pozycji, a jego czas jest policzony, że nawet gdyby chciał nie może ani uciec ani się ukryć.

A to co wiedział nigdy nie wystarczy, aby zamknąć Raito, na którego nie ma solidnych dowodów.

Co gorsza ignorowana celowo część jego wcale nie chciała zamykać swojego jedynego przyjaciela.

-Słuchasz mnie Ryuzaki?

Raito ścisnął na sekundę usta i brwi, ale szybko narzucił z powrotem mętną, nic nie wyrażającą ekspresję.

-Nie.-powiedział L nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu nastolatka, chwytając kostkę cukru kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, tak jakby trzymał dowody zbrodni i chciał je jak najmniej zamazać. Podstawił sobie dłoń trzymającą kostkę pod twarz trzymając łokieć w górze. Zaczął lizać cukier, z obserwacji Raito wynikało, że przez cały ten czas nie mrugnął.

-Dlaczego się tak na mnie patrzysz Ryuzaki? Zazdrościsz mi brwi czy co?

L upuścił cukier i wstał ze swojej charakterystycznej pozycji, żeby kopnąć Raito prosto w twarz. Ten jednak przyzwyczajony do popisów znajomości sztuk walki, uniknął ciosu i sam wymierzył pięścią prosto w brzuch. L zgiął się lekko, ale wystarczająco szybko powalił chłopaka swoją nogą, która podcięła Raito.

Ale Bóg Nowego Świata nie zamierzał przegrać, bo tak samo jak L, nienawidził tego najbardziej. Więc zanim zupełnie stracił równowagę chwycił za długi, workowaty rękaw detektywa i razem polecieli na podłogę, boleśnie obijając się o meble.

Nie zdążyli nawet wstać, a jeden z monitorów zapalił się ukazując gotycką literę "w".

-Huh-powiedzieli jednocześnie i spojrzeli się w stronę kującego, białego światła.

-Radziłbym wam zachowywać się nieco ciszej aby nie zbudzić pańskiego ojca i reszty grupy śledczej. Pamiętajcie, zawsze używajcie odpowiedniej ochrony.

Oboje naburmuszeni wstali jak oparzeni, postanawiając w ciszy, że udadzą, że nic się nie stało, i że wcale nie wyglądają Watari'emu na parę.

-To co mi chciałeś pokazać Raito-kun?-L przerwał niekomfortową ciszę, która zagęszczała atmosferę, tak, że zaczynało im coraz bardziej brakować powietrza.

Raito drgnął lekko. L zwykle nazywał go Yagami-kun, czy użycie imienia, ma związek z tymi głupimi domysłami Watari'ego? Czy to akcja jak z telenoweli, w której główny bohater uświadamia sobie swoje uczucia dopiero gdy ktoś mu jaśnie o nich powie, albo gdy zobaczy, że ta druga osoba jest w nim zakochana?

 _O czym ja myślę?! Głupie gejowskie myśli, myślałem, że już dawno je zabiłem._

Bez słowa podszedł do komputera i zasłaniając się wpisał hasło.

-Nie ma powodów do zasłaniania się, już dawno wydedukowałem, że twoje hasło to "sprawiedliwość".-powiedział L, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby roztwór 90% cukru z herbatą interesował go bardziej niż konwersacja.

-Na jakiej podstawie Ryuzaki?

Chociaż jego oczy mówiły "morderstwo" był na tyle poukładany, że nie okazał swojej irytacji.

-Bo sam bym sobie takie ustawił.

Raito zapisał sobie cenną informację w umyśle. Niestety L mylił się, bo jego hasło brzmiało "BógNowegoŚwiata123"

Nastolatek odsłonił monitor i zaczął pokazywać profile swoich znajomych.

-Możesz wsawiać zdjęcia, like'ować, komentować, pisać z przyjaciółmi, przeglądać strony i bezkarnie stalkować ludzi, Misa mówiła mi, że jesteś zboczeńcem, na pewno ci się przyda.

-Raczej nie. Widać, że nasza przyjaźń nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, bo nawet nie zapamiętałeś, jak ci powiedziałem, że jesteś moim pierwszym przyjacielem. A skoro Mam cię dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, to nie jest mi to potrzebne.

Raito zagryzł policzek od środka.

-Ale spójrz, można oglądać śmieszne filmiki z kotkami i oglądać filmiki jak ktoś robi ciasta, albo fryzury i tak dalej...

-Ciasta?-uśmiechnął się lekko, jednym kącikiem ust.

-Tak, dużo słodyczy, wystarczy tylko, że założysz konto i podasz swoje prawdziwe imię i nazwisko, yyy, kłamcom dają grzywnę.-powiedział przeciągając słowa, jakby chciał go zachipnotyzować.

Nie czekając na zgodę nacisnął przycisk rejestracji.

-Czy mógłbyś wyjść, istnieje 2% szansy, że jeśli zostaniesz to podejrzysz moje hasło.

Raito po chwili namysłu opuścił pokój kierując się prosto do sypialni.

Chociaż Kira mówił tej decyzji nie, to Raito nie miał nic przeciwko podbicia świata jutro, jak już się wyśpi.

* * *

Cieplutka kołdra utuliła jego rdzawą czuprynę, i zagilgotała w szyję. Zaczął się lekko miotać chichocząc z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, aż nie poczuł na sobie ostrego strumienia gorącego wrzątku.

Pisnął w bólu i zerwał się z łóżka, oplatując się kołdrą, jakby był dziewczyną, lub Ronem Weasley'em, których ktoś budzi.

Spojrzał na oprawcę, który siedział w swoim typowym przysiadzie na łóżku koło niego i trzymał laptopa w jednej ręce, a wpół pełny kubek w drugiej.

Z ust ciekła mu herbata. Na bladej skórze, która widzi światło dzienne raz na rok, o ile nie rzadziej, kontrastował rumieniec, który byłby mały, i ledwo zauważalny, gdyby nie bladość właściciela. Jego oczy iskrzyły czymś dziwnym.

-Kurde, Ryuzaki! Co to ma znaczyć?! Jak twoje kubki smakowe wreszcie dostały zawału od ilości cukru w twoich herbatach, to wypluj ją subtelnie!

-Raito-kun, twoje mówienie o mnie i zawale w jednym zdaniu poszerza moje procenty. Teraz istnieje aż 18% szansy, że jesteś Kirą.

-Co w ogóle robisz w moim łóżku?!

-Musiałeś to zrobić z przyzwyczajenia, ale to moje łóżko. Z resztą przeniosłem się na prywatnego laptopa, żeby nie zajmować pamięci tego z dokumentami, a tu jest gniazdko.

wskazał na gniazdko znajdujące się na ścianie koło łóżka.

Raito ugryzł się mocno w policzek, żeby odpędzić "gejowskie myśli" które się w nim kłębiły odkąd Watari wybudził je ze śpiączki.

L zaryzykował kolejny łyk herbaty.

Ale Raito zrzucił z siebie kołdrę odsłaniając swoje czerwone bokserki.

Biedny L znowu wypluł wszystko czego nie zdążył wypić.

-Ryuzaki!-Raito przycisnął sobie skroń palcami-wylej tą herbatę jak jest za słodka, nie zachowuj się jak pies jedzący cytrynę.

Młody Yagami podszedł do szafy, wyjął czarną koszulę i spodnie, poszedł do łazienki najszybciej jak mógł.

Gdy tylko tam dotarł zatrzasnął drzwi i je zamknął.

Spojrzał w lustro i odkręcił kran.

Strumienie zimnej wody robiły małe echo, które gryzło się z echem klawiszy laptopa i mlaskaniem w pokoju obok.

 _Nie możliwe, L nie może też o tym myśleć. Nie mogły zaatakować też jego. Kiedy jestem tak blisko zabicia go!_

Przy pomocy kościstych dłoni oblał twarz solidną ilością lodowatej wody, ale gejowskie myśli nie spacyfikowały. Na domiar złego jak tylko zamknął oczy, wyobraził sobie L z rumieńcem i od razu zaczął mu się formować własny, dla przedłużenia gatunku.

Zakręcił kran i chwycił pierwszy lepszy ręcznik. Praktycznie zaczął dusić się nim, wbijając paznokcie w policzki przez szorstki materiał. Im bardziej zabierał sobie powietrze, tym bardziej czuł tylko esencję ręcznika. I wtedy do niego doszło.

Pachniał cukrem zmieszanym z torebkami herbaty i tuszem z drukarki, przez ilości dokumentów jakie przeglądał właściciel.

Zaczął wiercić się po łazience próbując uwolnić się z pułapki zastawionej przez te przeklęte gejowskie myśli.

Wiercił się i wiercił, aż się nie poślizgnął o własną lodowatą wodę z kranu i nie poleciał na zimne kafelki, produkując świst i huk, chwilę później dziękując losowi, za te wszystkie hojne prezenty pikantnie mocnym przekleństwem.

-Raito-kun? Coś się stało?- usłyszał głos z pokoju obok.

Który nadal nazywał go imieniem. Nazywał imieniem tylko jego w całym zespole. Nazywał imieniem tylko jego w całym zespole od czasu, gdy Watari zasugerował, że ze sobą sypiają. Niedobrze. Piekielnie niedobrze.

-Wszystko jest idealnie Ryuzaki!-brzmiał jak naburmuszone dziecko, któremu ktoś czegoś nie kupił.

Odrzucił z twarzy ręcznik L i obficie odetchnął świeżym powietrzem, które jako jedyne jest solidarne i nie sprzymierzyło się z gejowskimi myślami, aby go dręczyć.

Wstał z trudem, nałożył na siebie ubrania i wyszedł z łazienki wzdychając.

Zerknął na L, zauważając sposób w jakim przygryzał swojego kciuka patrząc się na monitor.

 _Dość tego, muszę go zabić zanim oszaleję!_

-Ale jak go zabijesz, twój penis będzie tego żałował do końca życia.- powiedziały troskliwie gejowskie myśli.

Raito ścisnął sobie dłonie na uszach i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

L mało to obchodziło.

-Raito-kun, zaakceptuj moje zaproszenie, chcę mieć więcej znajomych, niż Amane-san, ona ciągle komentuje moje zdjęcia w ten dziwny, babski sposób.

Raito zabrał ręce z zaczerwienionych już uszu i spojrzał mrugając parę razy z rzędu.

To nie mogło być aż tak łatwe.

-Jasne.

Usiadł po turecku obok detektywa który sięgnął po ciasto czekoladowe.

Wziął na kolana laptopa i zerknął na zalogowany profil.

-Ryuzaki? Dlaczego nazwałeś się swoim fałszywym "Ryuga Hideki"?!

-Raito-kun, nie denerwuj się tak, bo na 20% jesteś Kirą, a to już poważne oskarżenie!

-A kara?! Ja tylko dbam o mojego przyjaciela.

-Chłopaka-skomentowały gejowskie myśli

Zacisnął pięść i szybko ją rozluźnił.

-Spokojnie, Watari zapłaci.

Jakby nigdy nic ugryzł swoje ciasto mlaskając i oblizał usta, na co Raito wzdrygnął się lekko.

L wyciągnął rękę w stronę krocza Raito, ale powędrował ją na touch pad laptopa.

Ta mała różnica nie przeszkadzała Raito w zatrząśnięciu się jeszcze raz.

-Nie denerwuj się tak Raito-kun chcę się tylko wylogować, żebyś ty mógł się zalogować i dodać mnie do znajomych.

Jak powiedział, tak i zrobił. Od razu cofnął rękę i czekał, aby Raito wpisał swoje hasło.

Ale nastolatek nadal siedział osłupiały.

-Myślałeś, że to zrobi, bo tego chciałeś-zaśmiały się gejowskie myśli.

-A no tak, mam odwrócić wzrok, żeby mie widzieć twojego hasła.

Yagami obudził się z tego dziwnego stanu i zalogował się.

Wszedł na profil L i aż go i jego małego kolegę tam pod pasem zatkało. Miał już pełno seksownych zdjęć jak liże lizaka, jednak w żadnym z nich nie było widać całości jego twarzy.

Jednak jest mądry.

Raito zmienił pozycję siedzenia i włożył ręce do kieszeni, modląc się o to, żeby L był tak samo zainteresowany jak zawsze i nic nie zauważył.

-I jak ci się podobają, Raito-ku...-spojrzał w dół uśmiechając się drwiąco-Widać, że bardzo! Daj like'a!

Raito walczył ze sobą, aby nie udusić towarzysza własnymi rękami, po co komu jego imię?!

L przejął myszkę manewrując teatralnie ręką, aby przypadkiem nie zaczepić ręką problemu Raito, gdy to zrobił spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha patrząc prosto na niego, wydając na siebie osąd.

Raito nie będzie szukał jego imienia. Zabije go dzisiaj. Udusi sławnymi kajdankami. Rozśmieszy go, żeby się zakrztusił tym co ciągle je i umarł.

-W łóżku-dodały gejowskie myśli coraz bardziej dumne z siebie.

Detektyw przewinął swoją stronę i trzeci już raz dzisiaj wypluł swoją herbatę.

Oboje skupili się na komentarzu Misy.

"Seksownie L, jak tobie i Raitusiowi idzie sprawa Kiry? :*3:3:*******"

-Pogadaj ze swoją dziewczyną o tajności mojej tożsamości i sprawy Kiry...-powiedział L wgryzając się agresywnie w pozostałość ciasta.

-To nie jest moja dziewczyna! Trzymamy ją tu, bo wie za dużo.

-Czyli jesteś wolny Kira-kun?- L oblizał usta prowokująco.

-Nie jestem Kirą Ryuzaki!

-Więc skoro nic nie czujesz do Misy, ale ciągle się z nią kontaktujesz to ona musi być drugim Kirą, co czyni cię pierwszym. Koniec gry. Wygrałem.

Raito rozszerzył oczy i od razu zbladł.

-Gejowskie myśli kazały mi to powiedzieć!-wykrzyknął w obronie zanim pomyślał

-Co?

-Co?

* * *

Dni mijały. Sprawa Kiry stała, L całe dnie siedział na swoim Facebook'u, a mocno zawstydzony Raito całe dnie siedział zamknięty na klucz w pokoju. Oczywiście cała grupa śledcza włącznie z jego ojcem oglądała wszystko przez kamery.

Wydawało mu się, że to będzie trwać wiecznie, aż nie zobaczył, że L miał zaznaczone na profilu "is interested in men".

Gejowskie myśli powstały i zaczęły motać mu w głowie.

-To znak dla ciebie, on też cię chce, idź do niego. Oboje będziecie szczęśliwi.

Raito analizując sytuację doszedł do wniosku, że i tak nie mógł stracić więcej i, że i tak po tych wydarzeniach planuje wszystkich zabić.

Pierwszy raz od tygodnia wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł prosto na dół mijając wszystkich członków grupy śledczej aż nie doszedł do siedzącego na krześle z kółkami L.

Pochylił się nad nim i obrócił kładąc ręce na ramionach patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

L zwyczajnie zaczął dogryzać ostatnie okruszki loda w gałce, którego właśnie jadł. W drugiej ręce trzymając lizaka.

-Chcesz mojego lizaka?

Raito odrzuciło do tyłu. Gruczoły potowe obudziły się produkując więcej niż muszą, tak jakby zostały przyłapane na spaniu w pracy i chciały pokazać, że nie dosyć, że ciągle pracowały, to jeszcze robiły to najintensywniej.

-Huh?!-na wydanie z siebie niczego lepszego nie miał nerwów.

-Bo chyba nie zachowujesz się tak bez powodu i chciałeś coś mi powiedzieć?

-Nie, to nic...

Odwrócił się na pięcie żałując, że nie ma bomb, które mógłby podstawić w tym budynku i zabić wszystkich obecnych, tym samym oczyszczając swoje imię.

-Chciałeś zrobić mi loda?

-Co?!

-Nie, serio, wszystko co jem robi własnoręcznie Watari, wyglądasz mi na pracowitego chłopca, który...

Ale nie zdążył dokończyć, bo dostał kościstą pięścią prosto w zęby.

Raito włożył w uderzenie całą swoją frustrację, więc oboje polecieli do tyłu.

-Raito-kun, lecisz na mnie już drugi raz w tygodniu.

Tym czasem cała grupa śledcza była bardzo zajęta.

Matsuda śmiał się maniakalnie ciesząc się ze swojej złowieszczej decyzji włamania się na konto L i zaznaczenia "is interested in man". A reszta musiała trzymać biednego Ojca Raito, który powoli tracił pozostałe brązowe włosy, jeszcze szybciej niż dotychczas na rzecz tych białych.

* * *

 **Więc o co tej psycholce chodziło z tym Ronem? Kojarzycie scenę z Czary Ognia, jak Hermiona go budziła? Dokładnie o tym mówię.**

 **Jaki znowu pies jedzący cytrynę? Widziałam już parę filmików z psami jedzącymi cytrynę. Najpierw ją jedzą, potem odchodzą z cierpieniem, bo kwaśne, a zaraz potem z ciekawości znowu ją jedzą. Nie wiem, tak jakoś od razu mi się skojarzyło i uznałam, że to najlepsze porównanie xD**


End file.
